T.R. Edwards/Eternity-Academy
Thomas Riley Edwards was a leader of the Pioneer Expedition, as well as the main antagonist of the REF Civil War, which occupied the Robotech Expeditionary Forces during the early part of the Invid Invasion. Biography On the SDF-1 Macross Edwards was sent to investigate the crashed wreckage, along with Fokker, Gloval, and others. Inside, they found the SDF-1 was full of hazards, traps, and as well, great technology. Edwards soon left the island. (Robotech: The Graphic Novel) . (Robotech: Return To Macross: The Facilitator)]] In 2004, the counsel put him in charge of making sure the Veritech's completion, with hopes that they could be shipped out by 2005. In secret, he planned to get the counsel to cancel to project and destroy the ship, so that he could steal its secrets. He teamed up with a RDF protester named Dr. Wilber. He planned to blow up the Veritech prototype, as well as setting a bomb off in the SDF-1. (Robotech: Return To Macross: The Facilitator) He failed, because Dr. Wilber had a change of heart, and decided not to blow up Roy's Veritech. When he went to set a bomb off in the SDF-1, he was attacked by a large man and woke up outside, with no proof of his attack (Robotech: Return To Macross: Battle Lines, Descent Into Hell) : Into The Void)]] Later that year, in December, Edwards crashed over the sea, after stating that he was being followed by three missiles. He was taken to an undersea submarine, that contained a terrorist group that had captured the Veritech prototype. The terrorist group had payed him to ship a Veritech to them. He planned to double cross them. : Deep Games)]] Roy Fokker was sent out to find him. He was attacked by another Veritech, which was piloted by Edwards. Edwards shot Roy down, and Roy sank into the sea. (Robotech: Return To Macross: Into The Void) Roy was offered the chance to join as well, and Edwards told Roy that he was pretending to work with them, while actually trying to plan an escape route. (Robotech: Return To Macross: The Belly Of The Beast) Edwards escaped because during a flight to the SDF-1 where he was to help the terrorists, he stated codes that informed the base that he had been captured. They shot down the two planes next to him. Roy escaped on a stolen plane meanwhile. (Robotech: Return To Macross: Deep Games, Less Than Victory)'' Edwards would later be moved from the SDF-1 to the Grand Cannon. Pioneer Mission Edwards was chosen as a Veritech group leader early on in the Pioneer Mission. At that time in the mission, Edwards appeared loyal, but secretly plotted to bring Rick down, asking his colleagues in Ghost Squadron for help in doing so. Near the launch and Rick's wedding, Edwards told Rick that he demanded respect and that if anyone had doubts about him, that they should be told directly to him. Rick was surprised as he had never had the gall to talk like him in that way before. (Robotech II: The Sentinels) Shortly before the launch, Edwards met Rick in the ship's situation room. Edwards asked what Rick thought of the enormous room was, and Rick called it "impressive." Edwards then compared it's impressiveness to that of the Grand Cannon, asking Rick if he ever saw the Grand Cannon, to which Rick replied "only in ruins, where it belonged..." Edwards left Rick, reminding Rick that the room would have little use in peaceful times. (Robotech II: The Sentinels: ''Good Morning) Category:Humans (Eternity-Academy) Category:Robotech Defense Force (Eternity-Academy) Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force (Eternity-Academy)